


Arcanist and tacos otp

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a dumb thing I wrote a while back. I like it enough to post it here, so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcanist and tacos otp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arcanist gets a taco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225103) by LordDominator. 



one day, the arcanist went to buy tacos and he bought ALL THE TACOS. all of them.  
then he went back home and made a pile with all the tacos and nestled himself in his pile of tacos.  
he picked one up and held it by his face and said “I love you, taco.” and then he ate the taco.  
and he kept telling all the tacos how much he loved them and then eating them.  
and everyone else was sad because they wanted tacos, but they were all being loved and eaten by the arcanist.  
…that is, until the arcanist ate too many and got a stomachache and passed out in the rest of the tacos.  
3 days later, he finally woke up. the tacos were gone.  
“WHERE ARE MY TACOS?” yelled the arcanist. he was really unhappy. he was going to EAT those.  
“you’ve been passed out for three days!” said a random dragon.  
“…oh. well, I want more tacos. I am going to buy more tacos. but maybe I will not buy so many this time.”  
and so the arcanist went and bought a lot of tacos, but it wasn’t all of them this time.  
and once again, he ate and loved the tacos. and he didn’t get a stomachache.  
and all was well in the world.

the end


End file.
